See The Sound
by cho-i-fa
Summary: Krishan, Genderswitch, just a little story about luhan pregnancy...


See The Sound

Kris x Luhan

By Cho-i-fa

Pemandangan Luhan yang tertidur di atas sofa serta TV yang masih menyala sudah menjadi hal yang wajar bagi Kris yang baru saja pulang kerja malam itu. Meskipun di usia kehamilannya yang sudah menginjak bulan ke tujuh, Luhan tetap bersikeras untuk menunggu suaminya pulang kerja.

Tidak tega untuk membangunkan Luhan, Kris memutuskan untuk menggendong istrinya ke kamar mereka. Lelaki itu membaringkan Luhan dengan pelan. Tangannya bergerak membelai wajah Luhan. Menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah istrinya. Kris tersenyum saat ia mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Luhan menangis karena dia merasa sudah tidak cantik lagi. Luhan mengeluhkan kakinya yang membengkak serta badannya yang tak langsing lagi. Dan Kris harus mencium Luhan dalam agar Luhan berhenti menangis. Pengaruh hormon pikir Kris.

Bagaimana mungkin Luhan bisa berpikiran jika ia tidak cantik lagi, sementara saat tidur seperti itu saja ia sudah mampu membuat Kris jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi. Okey, ini terkesan sangat chessy, tapi percayalah itu kenyataannya.

Saat Kris mendekatkan dirinya untuk mengecup kening Luhan, wanita itu terbangun. Mata indah itu perlahan terbuka, menampilkan sepasang orb hitam yang selalu bisa membuat Kris tenggelam di dalamnya.

"Ehmm…kau sudah pulang ternyata. Maaf aku ketiduran." Ucap Luhan dengan suara mengantuknya. Wanita itu mengusap matanya dan menguap setelahnya.

"Seharusnya kau langsung tidur saja jika kau kelelahan." Kris mengucap kepala Luhan sayang. Luhan menggenggam tangan Kris dan mengarahkannya ke perutnya yang menggembung.

"Dia yang memintaku untuk menunggumu."

"Kenapa anak ayah nakal sekali. Menyuruh ibunya tidur di sofa." Tepat setelah Kris mengucapkan kalimat itu, Luhan merasakan tendangan di dua sisi perutnya. Hal ini membuatnya sedikit meringis kesakitan. Kris tentu saja juga merasakan itu di bawah tangannya.

"Aigoo, anak ayah marah ternyata. Tidak…tidak… anak ayah tidak jadi nakal kalau begitu. Jangan tendang-tendang lagi. Kasian ibumu yang cantik ini." Ucapnya kemudian. Luhan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah suaminya.

"Cepat mandi sana, kau bau tahu." Luhan berpura-pura menutup hidungnya dan mendorong Kris sekilas. Kris mengerucutkan bibirnya, meminta sebuah kecupan. Luhan hanya menuruti tingkah kekanakan Kris. Niatnya hanya sebuah kecupan sekilas, namun Kris punya maksud yang lain. Tangan Kris dengan segera menangkup kedua sisi wajah Luhan, menciumnya dalam. Lidah mereka bertautan di dalam ciuman mereka. Tangan Luhan meremas kemeja Kris. Kris yang mengerti, segera mengakhiri ciuman mereka, menghasilkan Luhan yang terengah mencoba menstabilkan napasnya.

"Curang…" Luhan memukul dada Kris pelan. Kris hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

"Tapi kau suka kan kalau aku berbuat 'curang' padamu?" Luhan hanya bisa blushing parah saat mendengar ucapan suaminya yang saat itu tengah bersiul-siul di dalam kamar mandi. Dalam hati ia mengharapkan jika sikap pervert dari Kris tidak akan menurun pada anaknya kelak.

Pagi itu adalah jadwal Luhan untuk menemui dokternya, bersama Kris tentu saja. Beruntung Luhan sudah membuat janji dengan dokter Min sebelumnya, jadi dia tidak perlu mengantri untuk segera mendapat pelayanan.

Tes USG. Itu yang akan Luhan lakukan hari ini. Jujur saja, sejak tadi malam jantung Luhan tak mampu berhenti berdebar dengan keras. Pasalnya Luhan sudah tak sabar untuk mengetahui jenis kelamin anaknya. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang terkesan excited, Kris terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Sesekali mengangguk menanggapi penjelasan dokter Min.

Saat Luhan berbaring di atas ranjang pemerikasaan, tangannya dengan otomatis menggenggam tangan Kris yang berdiri disampingnya. Senyuman yang diberikan Kris padanya mampu membuat Luhan merasa lebih tenang.

Dokter Min mengoleskan gel di atas perut Luhan, dan sesaat kemudian memulai proses USG. Dilayar monitor terlihat bentuk dua bayi yang meringkuk. Genggaman Luhan di tangan Kris semakin kuat.

"Anak kembar anda terlihat sangat sehat." Luhan sudah tak mampu menahan air mata kebahagiaannya melihat gerak dua malaikat kecil dalam perutnya. Sebuah tendangan terasa di salah satu sisi perutnya, bersamaan dengan gerakan kaki salah satu dari bayinya yang terlihat di monitor. Meskipun terasa sakit, namun Luhan hanya peduli pada rasa bahagia di dalam hatinya.

"Ah…sepertinya mereka juga ikut bersemangat." Kris ikut tersenyum mendengar komentar dokter Min. Tangan lelaki itu mengusap rambut Luhan.

"Nah sekarang acara intinya." Dokter Min menggeser arah alat USGnya ke sisi lain perut Luhan. Luhan dan Kris tidak mempu melihat jelas seperti apa bentuknya, namun sepertinya dokter Min sudah mengerti jika melihat dari senyum dokter muda tersebut.

"Selamat Tuan dan Nyonya Wu, anak anda laki-laki dan perempuan." Luhan menatap mata suaminya dalam. Mereka mendapatkan dua bayi, laki-laki dan perempuan. Apa Luhan bisa lebih bahagia dari ini?

Kris mencium puncak kepala istrinya dengan lembut. Menggumamkan sebuah kata yang membuat Luhan kembali mengalirkan airmata bahagia. Luhan mengangguk dan membalas ucapan suaminya.

"Ya, itu anak kita."

DUAAGH…

AAAHH….

Kris terbangun dari tidurnya oleh suara benda yang terjatuh serta erangan keras dari istrinya. Matanya yang setengah mengantuk mencoba melirik arah sumber suara itu. Matanya seketika terbelalak saat melihat Luhan sudah terduduk di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan darah yang membanjiri kakinya.

"Ya Tuhan…" dengan segera Kris menghampiri Luhan dan mencoba membantunya baerdiri.

"Bertahanlah Luhan." dengan bridal style, Kris membopong Luhan ke mobilnya. Saat ia sudah berada di dalam mobil, sebuah umpatan keluar dari mulutnya. Kris lupa mengambil kunci mobil.

Dengan tergesa, Kris kembali ke dalam rumahnya. Beruntung lelaki itu mempunyai kaki panjang, jadi tak butuh waktu lama bagi bagi Kris untuk kembali ke mobil.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Kris tidak bisa menenangkan pikirannya. Luhan yang menggeliat kesakitan di sampingnya justru semakin menambah rasa panik lelaki itu. Hampir saja ia menabrak seekor kucing jika saja ia tidak dengan sigap menginjak pedal rem.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah sakit, Luhan segera di bawa ke unit persalinan. Kris yang kelelahan, hanya bisa jatuh terduduk di kursi tunggu di luar ruang persalinan. Sebenarnya Kris juga ingin masuk ke ruang itu, menemani Luhan melewati persalinannya. Namun apa boleh buat, dokter melarangnya masuk. Yang Kris lakukan hanya bisa menunggu dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas. Dalam hati, Kris berbisik.

"Luhan, bertahanlah. Kau pasti bisa, kau pasti kuat. Demi aku, demi dua malaikat kecil kita."

"Selamat pagi cantik…" cengiran bodoh dari suaminya yang menyambut penglihatan Luhan pertama kali saat ia membuka matanya.

"Kau membuatku sangat takut." Lanjut Kris. Mendengar berita bahwa Luhan pingsan setelah melahirkan membawa pikiran-pikiran buruk kedalam benak Kris. Kris tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Luhan.

"Ini juga karena perbuatanmu." Suara serak Luhan terdengar sangat lemah di telinga Kris. Lelaki itu hanya memberikan cengiran bodohnya pada istrinya itu. Walaupun dalam keadaan lemah namun Luhan masih mempunyai kekuatan untuk menggodanya.

"Dimana anak kita?" ketukan terdengar dari pintu ruangan itu, tepat setelah Luhan melontarkan pertanyaannya. Dua suster memasuki ruangan itu. Masing-masing dengan seorang bayi di gendongan mereka.

"Here we go." Gumam Kris, ketika suster itu menyerahkan bayi mereka. Kedua suster itu undur diri setelahnya.

Bayi perempuan di gendongan Luhan tampak begitu kecil. Kulitnya yang masih merah terkesan sangat tipis. Mata bayi itu terpejam. Bibir merah serta tipisnya sedikit terbuka, menampilkan lidah mungil yang lucu. Bayi itu menggerakkan kepalanya mendekati sentuhan Luhan saat ibunya meletakkan bayi itu di dadanya. Senyum keibuan tak pernah luntur dari bibi Luhan.

Berbeda dengan bayi perempuannya, bayi yang berada di gendongan Kris terlihat sedikit lebih besar. Kulitnya juga terkesan lebih gelap. Ada garis hitam samar di bawah mata bayinya. Mata bayi itu terbuka, menatap tepat ke arah mata Kris. Bayi itu berkedip.

1 kali.

2 kali

Dan pertahanan Kris runtuh ketika bayi ditangannya menggenggam telunjuk Kris yang saat itu membelai pipinya. Kris menangis. Lelaki itu menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung bayi itu. Lelaki itu menatap Luhan yang balas menatapnya. Menghampiri istrinya dan mengecup kening Luhan setelahnya.

"Terimakasih karena sudah membuat hidupku begitu lengkap."

The End

Assalam… ifa balik lagi yeorobun. Ini FF Krishan keduaku. Kemarin buat yang tragic sekarang buat yang rada bikin sakit gigi.

Kurang panjang? Maaf… niatnya emang mau dibikin series. Tapi tergantung review dari readers semua. Kalo banyak dan mendukung, in sha Allah bakal ifa buat series. Kalo dikit, terpaksa sampai disini aja.

So, as always, give me your review please... It means so much for me.

Whit Love

Cho-i-fa…


End file.
